


Fantasy Love

by iPavao



Category: Damian McGinty - Fandom, Glee, Glee Project RPF
Genre: F/M, Ireland, Northern Ireland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPavao/pseuds/iPavao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Chapter Fan Fiction with Damian McGinty.<br/>If you dream of Ireland like me, I'm pretty sure you'll like this work of mine. I'd appreciate some feedback - good or bad.<br/>Also, search for "Celtic Music - Dance with the Trees" on youtube and listen to it while reading, if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Love

At six o’ clock, as settled with Damian, Maria was waiting for him at the hotel’s reception, beautifully dressed. After five minutes of waiting, the blue-eyed boy showed up behind her.

“ **Miss?** ” he called, touching her shoulder.

“ **Damian, hey.** ” she smiled, while rising to kiss his cheek.

“ **You look heavenly.** ” Damian complimented her.

“ **Thank you.** ” Maria whispered, blushing. “ **You’re very pretty too.** ” she returned the compliment and he smiled.

“ **Shall we go?** ” he asked, giving her his hand.

“ **Sure.** ”

In silence, they headed to Damian’s spick and span car he bought a few days before, with the money he received from his work in Glee.

“ **So, where are we going?** ” Maria asked, while entering the car.

“ **I told you it’s a surprise.** ”

“ **Please, please, please?** ” she insisted with a childish voice.

“ **Nop.** ” he laughed at how silly and cute she sounded.

“ **Fine.** ” she sighed. “ **You’re mean.** ”

 “ **Oh come on, you’ll love it. I promise.** ”

And so the voyage began. They talked and sang along with the radio, having fun together, as always. Maria was overwhelmed by the Irish landscape; all those green lands were so unbelievable beautiful.

“ **I have no idea where you’re taking me, but I’m loving this trip. This is all so heavenly, it’s hard to believe you actually live here and get to see this every day.** ” she said, lost in her thoughts.

“ **It’s the luck of the Irish to get to call this “home”, I guess.** ” he smiled, not taking his eyes away from the road.

“ **Oh look, a castle!** ” Maria exclaimed, pointing an old stone castle with her finger.

“ **Damn.** ”

“ **What?** ” 

“ **Surprise, that’s where I’m taking you.** ” Damian admitted, smiling.

“ **Are you serious?** ” she asked, because it was too good to be true.

“ **I am.** ” he laughed. Maria’s happiness face, towards what he said, was priceless.

In less than five minutes, the car was parked near the castle. As they got out, Maria opened her mouth in admiration. In front of them there was a cliff covered in grass, that allowed them to delight a paradisiac view of the Irish coast.

“ **Oh my… I am speechless.** ”

“ **I knew you were going to like.** ” Damian smiled. “ **Come.** ” he asked for her hand, to pull her with him.

“ **What about the castle?** ”

“ **It has been in my family for a long time. We don’t live here because… well, it’s obvious why.** ”

“ **You never told me about it.** ”

“ **I didn’t think it was important. I don’t come here that much, actually; just in family reunions, like Christmas.** ”

“ **Let’s go!** ” Maria started to run, but stopped immediately, as she was wearing high heels. “ **Well, slowly.** ” she laughed, and he did too.

They walked side by side through the stone path that leaded to the castle’s main door, through a huge well-kept garden. In the end of it, there was an exterior hall, with a beautiful chandelier hanged on the ceiling. The door was open, like Damian expected.

“ **Come.** ” he wrapped Maria’s waist on his arm and pulled her with him, to the interior of the palace, decorated with old furniture and large carpets, covering the stone.

The girl turned around herself looking at everything, speechless.

“ **Please, say something?** ” the boy asked, laughing at her admiration face.

“ **I… I can’t. I don’t have words. This is… wonderful Damian.** ” Maria tried to talk.

“ **What if we have dinner now and after I’ll show you around?** ” he proposed.

“ **Sounds good.** ”

Once again, Maria was led by the boy, this time to a big room with an enormous table in the center, in which were dishes for two, and in the ceiling there was a huge crystal chandelier that lighted up the entire room. While they ate, Damian told Maria about his family and his origins, and how he inherited that castle; she listened to him carefully and paid attention to every single word that came from his mouth. After dinner, Damian showed the castle around to Maria as promised. He took her through every single room in the castle: bedrooms, kitchen, pantry, the new installed bathrooms, the living rooms, reunion rooms, and so many others.

“ **And at last, the terrace.** ” Damian said, climbing some stairs and Maria followed him.

“ **Am I in heaven?** ” she asked, stunned with the view from the top of the tower. It was even prettier than what she first saw when they arrived. He smiled.

“ **Shall we seat to appreciate better the view?** ” he asked, pointing an invitingly sofa placed on the roof, a few meters behind them.

“ **Of course.** ”

Above the sofa there was a tent that seemed designed exclusively for that place, it matched perfectly with the decoration and the view. There were also a lot of pillows and a small wood table with two glasses and a bottle of champagne. Hidden behind the sofa there was a radio with stereo columns, where Damian placed a Celtic music album. The music started to play and it couldn’t get any more perfect in Maria’s eyes, Damian could tell by the smile on her face.

“ **May I serve you a glass?** ” he asked, sitting on the sofa, next to her.

“ **Yes please.** ” she nod. “ **Ireland has always been my idea of fairy tales and perfection, and this is even more beautiful than in my dreams. Thank you so much for bringing me here.** ” Maria smiled and drunk a sup of her champagne.

“ **No problem. I just wanted you to enjoy this before you go back home. I guess I nailed it.** ” he laughed.

“ **Oh you did.** ”

“ **There’s one thing I’d… like to tell you.** ” Damian shyly said and rose, heading towards the edge of the stone walls with the glass in one of his hands. Maria’s heart started beating faster. She went to his side. “I have a… crush on you.”

“ **You?** ” she asked with her eyes wide open.

“ **Yes. You’re an amazing person, and by far one of the most interesting, intelligent and beautiful girls I’ve ever met. There’s something special about you that makes me feel more alive than ever, that kind of completes me. What I’m trying to say is that I’d like to be more than friends with you, if you want it too, of course. It’s fine if you don-** ”

Maria looked deep on his blue eyes and in the next second, her lips were moving against his.

“ **I’ll take that as a yes?** ” Damian said, placing is hands over Maria’s waist.

“ **You should.** ” she fondly smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
